


See Ya After Shift, Babe

by Sneer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Courtship, M/M, assaulting a superior officer, unwanted romantic advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneer/pseuds/Sneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Starscream's affair becomes very public very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Ya After Shift, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Works inspired by this one: [After Shift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7671196)

It was not the first time an ‘anonymous’ gift had mysteriously shown up in his otherwise secure lab, but Starscream’s completely justified caution wouldn’t allow him to open the brightly wrapped package without at least a precautionary scan. Once his finely tuned sensors had assured him it was probably nothing which could cause him harm, Starscream eagerly seized upon his prize, the shiny metallic tissue shrilling as his claws raked through it.

Inside was a sparkling geode the size of both Starscream’s fists, reflecting a myriad of colors under the bright lights.

As the Seeker was admiring the latest addition to his growing collection of affectionate tokens, he heard a scurrying in the vents, as good as knocking from a skilled saboteur, and carefully placed the geode down to properly greet the minicon just as Rumble dropped down from the now open shaft. “There is a door.”

“A locked door.”

“To which you know the code.” Starscream reminded him a little sharply

“Anybody could see me comin’ in here at any time and wonder how it is I suddenly got the code, and the bearings, to come and go whenever.” Rumble reasoned. “I thought you woulda preferred me being all discreet and slag.”

“You can discreetly use the door!”

“Ah, don’t make that face bae.” Rumble placated.

Like the elegant and dignified Seeker he was, Starscream crossed his arms tightly across his chassis and stuck his glossa out to the minicon.

Rumble laughed,” C’mon! Cheer up or I won’t give ya present.” He pulled a cube of high grade, almost as big as the minicon himself, from his subspace. “Fresh off the Swindler’s market!”

The spy shook the cub with a grin, its contents emitting a tempting glow.

“Two presents in on day? You spoil me. “Starscream’s wings fluttered happily,” Good!”

 Rumble placed the cub carefully on a table that was mostly free of clutter, “Whatcha mean, babe?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” Starscream indicated the large, beautiful geode still sitting on a table behind him.

The minicon came over to inspect the mineral, hoping onto a chair to get a better look. He turned it over in his wide, flat hands before dropping it carelessly back onto the table with a dismissive noise,” Wasn’t me.”

“What? Of course it was you, who else sends me crystals!” Who else had been in his lab! If this was another one of Rumble’s stupid pranks…

The minicon just shrugged,” Dunno.”

Starscream came over to inspect the geode anew. A second scan didn’t reveal anything the first one had. He needed more sensitive equipment, needed to run some more tests, try to- !!!

The Seeker’s train of thought was cut off with an audible gasp as rough little servos plucked at the seams over his hips and thighs. He glared down at the spy who only grinned back in response, the cheeky little- _oh!_

“Ya thinkin’ too much, flyboy.” Rumble settled further down into the chair, pulling the Seeker in with firm grip, two thick arms were wrapped around a slender waist,” Relax will ya.”

Starscream allowed himself to be distracted from his worries and forgot about the crystal for a little while.

Further testing the next cycle hadn’t revealed anything new about the geode. For all intents and purposes it appeared to be nothing more than a pretty rock that someone had gone through the trouble of smuggling into Starscream’s lab. Why? To mock him maybe? Did someone know how he and Rumble were spending time together, well enough to mimic the minicon’s romantic gestures?

Skywarp was the first to come to mind. His trine mate had seemed aware of the…tension between Starscream and Rumble even before Starscream himself had and was in the habit of popping in and out of his lab whenever the darkly colored Seeker pleased, regardless of how many times his trine leader had warned him against it and the multiple times Skywarp’s disregard for such warnings had resulted in terrible, painful catastrophes.

Starcream meant to confront his brother about it in private but Skywarp seemed to be avoiding him. Practically an admission of guilt! So be it, he’d just have to corner the trickster out in the open.

He tracked his brother down in the mess hall. As he approached he noticed that someone else was already speaking with Skywarp.

“Shockwave!” Starscream called.

The sickly yellow, singular optic trained on Starscream and the Seeker felt a chill crawl over his frame.

“Commander Starscream.” Shockwave acknowledge him with a nod.

“What brings you here?” asked Starscream as he drew up beside his wingmate.

Skywarp would not meet his optics.

“I have business here on Earth.”

“I meant here in the mess hall.” It wasn’t like Shockwave to fuel with the rest of the rabble. Or anyone, as far as Starscream knew. Did he even need fuel or did he subsist on ‘logic’ alone?

“The same.”

Admittedly, he was a little curious, but Starscream was here on business as well, of a sort. “Right, well if you don’t mind,” not that it mattered if he did,” I need to have a word with my brother so…”

Skywarp finally met his optics, “Screamer, he was asking me for permission to court you.”

“First, I’ve told you not to call me that. And secondly, _what_?” the last word became a shriek that had Skywarp cringing away from him.

“I understand,” Shockwave began to explain, entirely oblivious or inconsiderate to the death glare Starscream was giving him,” that it is traditional to ask for the blessing of the trinemates if one wishes to court a Seeker. I have already approached Thundercracker on the subject. He posed no objections.”

Smart mech.

“Skywarp has also consented to allow it.”

“Idiot!”

“Uh, you said that out loud, Scream.” Observed the aforementioned idiot.

“ _Idiot!_ ”

"...Right."

Shockwave reset his vocalizer to draw attention back to himself,” Starscream, I would like to formally state my intentions, and ask-“

The Air Commander cut him off,” I’m not accepting any proposals for courtship, formal or otherwise.”

“Rumor says differently.”

“Rumor also suggests that Blaster and Soundwave are secretly twins but I'm pretty sure that’s slag to.”

“Are the rumors that you have been having an affair with one of Soundwave’s minicons equally untrue?”

Starscream was suddenly very aware of every pair of optics in the hall. Not many, it was the middle of the day, people had work to do, but it suddenly felt very crowded on the ship. “This is your _business_ in on Earth then?” The Seeker hissed between them, as quietly as he was able, which Skyarp’s rolling optics suggested might not actually be all that quietly. “You wanted an audience for you confrontation so you could shame me into accepting your proposal? Well jokes on you, afthat. I’d much rather everyone know I’ve been buffing Rumble than let them think for a moment I would ever even consider letting you touch any part of me.”

Shockwave’s optic gleamed a greedy gold. Perhaps adding a name to the rumor was a mistake.

“It is illogical. Rumble is bound to Soundwave. A loyal Decepticon but overbearing and possessive of his minicons. It is possible that Rumble is acting under Soundwave’s instructions but this is only slightly more likely than the chance that he will allow this relationship to move beyond a casual physical dalliance. I suspect your trinemates may feel the same.”

Starscream heard the popping and smelled the burning ozone, wafting tendrils of black and purple smoke, as the Seeker of the same color teleported away. Coward.

Shockwave continued unbothered,” There exist no potential for a long lasting relationship with the minicon Rumble and such a dalliance does not benefit the cause.”

“But the benefits to me are plenty.” Starscream smirked.

“Incorrect.” Shockwave said evenly. “Perhaps the minicon can offer you some sexual gratification but nothing substantial. You are a High Officer, Megatron’s second in command no less, and Rumble holds no official rank beyond that which might be associated with Soundwave. He spends far too much of what few credits he earns on indulgences such as bootlegged highgrade. He is several times your age but does not care to act like it. He is volatile and immature, much like yourself. You need a steadier hand to guide you.”

If Shockwave saw the rhythmic flexing in Starscream’s claws or the gleam of sharp, needle like denta just visible past dark lips he either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

 “You and I would be a fare more logical pairing.”

“You’re older than he is. You’re older than dirt!”

“You would benefit from my experience and patience. I know you to have dabbled in science. We share similar interest. I have acquired quite a mass of credits in my life and can keep you in the comforts to which you like to indulge.”

“You left the crystal in my lab.” Starscream vocalized the obvious. “How did you even get in there?”

“It will also help your standing in the Decepticons. You are a selfish and spoiled mech, far too accustomed to getting you own way and prone to hysterics when you don’t. It is a secret to no one that you hold your own petty pursuits over that of the Decepticon cause. My loyalty has never once been called into question, nor my commitment. A proper bond may finally put to rest the rumors of your promiscuity. While Seekers on the whole are often hypersexualized, your own reputation exceeds the limits even of that. Assuming they are just rumors. I’m not certain even a true bond could keep you in check if even half of them are true.”

Not once had Shockwave raised his voice during this entire explanation, but the words rang as loud as temple bells in Starscream’s processor and stopped any counter argument from forming there.

“You have a brilliant mind and a natural talent. It is a shame to see it wasted by a lack of self-discipline. It should not be Megatron’s job to correct your behavior, he is owed your obedience and loyalty by virtue of the brand we both wear, but I am willing to take on this responsibility. Rumble could not attempt the same, where he even willing. You should be grateful-”

There was probably more to that little speech but Shockwave was suddenly finding it very hard to vocalize anything with a pile driver lodge firmly in his center and slamming him into the farthest wall with an audible _crunch_ and screech of metal giving way.

Rumble transformed his servo back into a hand and gave Starscream a lazy salute,” See ya after shift, babe.”

The day suddenly seemed far too long and Starscream was in desperate need of a cold shower before he returned to work or else he was going to make a very wet mess of all the chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if some other bot tries their hand at courting Screamer away from Rumble, after all such a high ranking officer deserves better than a puny grunt of a minibot.  
> Pretty words and cooing about his wings and skill in the sky, gifts ahem-bribes-ahem and of course a fist for anyone else looking at Screamer. Surely Starscream can see who the better match is than that runt of a minibot.  
> What they don’t expect is the little nightmare to drop them harder than a stack of bricks before anyone can get a word in edgewise, the biggest shit eating grin on his faceplate as he turns to the ‘totally not turned on seeker’ with a simple  
> “See ya after shift Babe”
> 
> Unbetad


End file.
